Thinking of You
by Bertney-Schnauzer
Summary: "Fenris had started his dalliances with Isabela in hopes it would help him return his lost memories, but he quickly found that the only memory that came to mind during was of the night with Amelia..." [NSFW] SMUT ALERT.
**A/N:** This came to me one night, as I feel like dirty shame sex is always fun to write for and I don't do it enough. This is only Isabela x Fenris in physical aspect, not romantic, as I'm a hardcore F!Hawke x Fenris shipper. That being said, this takes place after Fenris leaves in Act 2 and how he copes with it.

 **Thinking of You**

* * *

"For a Hightown mansion, you sure treat it like it belongs in Lowtown." Isabela said as she slinked into the study of the mansion.

Fenris often found himself in the study, despite not being able to read much of anything on the shelves and having very little to do other than brood by the fireplace. The books were covered in dust and many pages were scattered along the floor from past nights in which Fenris' temper got the better of him.

He took another gulp of Denarius' wine before asking, "Not to your liking? Or is the Hanged Man considered more classy for you?"

"No, no." Isabela smirked at his quips, running her fingertips up alongside his gauntlets and up to his shoulder. She brought her lips next to his ear, her breath warm and seductive. "It's dirty and chaotic… I _like_ that."

"You have peculiar tastes." Fenris replied, disinterestedly.

The moments before the act itself were always awkward. Fenris hated talking with the pirate if the intention was elsewhere. Initially, Fenris had started his dalliances with Isabela in hopes it would help him return his lost memories, but he quickly found that the only memory that came to mind during was of the night with Amelia.

 _Amelia._

Though, after he left her, Fenris doubted he'd ever see, let alone touch, Amelia Hawke again. She hadn't made much of an attempt to visit him at his lonely, Hightown manor and she seemed to bring him on fewer adventures. He couldn't decide if her absence was to keep _him_ from feeling awkward or for herself.

Isabela had wasted little time getting undone for him and was already circling him like a hawk on its prey. She walked two slender fingers up along his chest before pushing him down into the large chair Denarius had often lounged in when he read.

Then, she got straight to business.

Her tongue snaked itself between Fenris' lips and danced around his own. She tasted like one too many drinks at the Hanged Man and her scent was salty like the ocean air.

It wasn't _unpleasant_ , but it wasn't the scent or taste he yearned for.

 _Amelia._

Her scent still echoed in the far reaches of his mind, playing on him like a thought just at the cusp of remembrance, but so far away. It was like cinnamon, fiery like the passion in her eyes, and vanilla, sweet like the way her voice lapped over him.

Isabela slipped her hand into his pants, running her fingers dexterously along his length, sending shivers all through his body. Her lips traced along the lyrium markings of his neck and Fenris closed his eyes and laid back his head. The kisses on the lyrium hurt, but it was a pain that perked his body with excitement as they glowed. He groaned as she gripped him and began to pump, firmly and slowly.

She whispered things into his skin as she nibbled, but his mind wasn't on her…

 _Amelia._

 _He opened his eyes to see Amelia's blue eyes fixated on him, her pink lips swollen from Fenris' devouring kisses. Her casual robes had been undone, leaving her breasts exposed, to which he hastily kneaded in his palms. His fingertips grazed over her hard nipples, drawing a growl from her throat as her grip on him faltered._

She whimpered as he twisted her nipples, moaning as he brought her breast to his mouth with his other hand firmly gripping the other. Her chest swelled with her heavy breaths and she closed her eyes, soaking in the heat rolling over her.

" _Oh, Fenris…"_

"Amelia." He growled lowly, under his breath, but the pirate queen hadn't heard the grumble.

Isabela had made short work of the buckles and buttons of Fenris' pants and was hungrily lapping at his member. Her fingers skillfully twisting around his length as she brought her lips up and down around him.

Fenris placed his hand on the top of her head, entangling her hair within his fingers as he pushed her mouth further down on him, faster and harder. He didn't look at Isabela and threw his head back as he groaned out, every wave of pleasure washing over him more intensely than the last.

His lips, however, still murmured, "Amelia…"

Isabela straddled him, lowering herself slowly over his member. Her large breasts billowing like waves in the sea as she rolled her body rhythmically over him. She grinned at him confidently when his eyes rolled into the back of his head, biting his lip. Isabela ran her fingers over his chest, drinking in the contortions of his muscles as she rode him.

 _Her fingertips on the lyrium etched into his skin burned, but it only excited every inch of his body. He felt electric under the touch and his mind was erratic as Amelia's touch along his skin sent fire into his blood and fervor into his thrusts._

" _More." He growled to himself and Amelia dug her fingers into his skin tightly, eliciting a surprised yelp from the elf. He opened his eyes to see her, grinning at him with swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, hungrily devouring the sight before her. He watched as her body swayed over him, every inch of her skin rippling under the clap of himself against her._

Fenris stood up while Isabela wrapped her legs around him as she kept bucking up and down. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he brought her over to the large desk. He hadn't bothered to remove any of the papers or scattered quills when he dropped her down onto it.

Isabela whined, but Fenris paid no attention to her pouting as he flipped her over and onto her stomach. He spread her legs out and began to thrust vigorously into her, his nails digging into her hips as he pounded.

He could hear _her_ voice and how it crackled into a moan.

 _Amelia._

Thrust.

" _Oh, Fenris!"_

Thrust.

" _More!"_

Thrust.

"Harder!" Isabela shouted.

"Shut. Up." He growled, grabbing the back of her neck and keeping her face steady and away from his view. He imagined the raven hair as Amelia's blonde locks, twisting in his fingertips as he grasped her scalp. The moans from the Rivanni turned into the sound of Amelia's as Fenris closed his eyes, memories of _that_ night flooding through him.

 _As he took her from behind, Amelia arched her back and his fingers slithered across her neck. He pulled her up to him so his chest was pressed against her back as he drove into her, kissing her and biting her. She brought one hand to his cheek, holding the kiss in place as she whimpered and moaned into his lips with every thrust._

 _Her eyes were shut tight, but he couldn't stop watching her. The small squints and gasps in her face making him pump harder into her just to see it over and over. His other hand snaked its way to her breasts, twisting her nipple tightly and earning a hiss from her lips._

 _He grinned into the kiss._

Fenris brought himself deeper into her.

Harder and faster, the smack of skin echoing with the sounds of moans and grunts. He could vaguely hear Isabela exclaiming her climax as he thrust a few more times to his own. Fenris bit down on his bottom lip, holding in Amelia's name, as he pulled himself out of Isabela and came all across her back and cheeks.

His entire body shook with his climax and once his hand ran over his length for the last time, shame began to seep into his chest.

He ached, but not for _this_ woman.

"That was…" Isabela started, the edges of her lips curving into a flirtatious smirk. She slipped her tunic back on, adjusting her belt firmly around her waist as she turned to look at him. "Amazing…"

"Get. Out." Fenris snarled, turning away from her and glaring into the flickering fire.

"Fine, fine." Isabela replied flippantly, collecting her daggers from the various corners of the room. She sashayed toward the exit, pointedly turning her gaze back at the elf with the same grin. He hadn't turned to look at her. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Then she was gone.

Fenris grabbed one of the wine bottles from the table. He took a swig, mulling it around in his mouth before swallowing harshly. He glanced over the label of the bottle before violently flinging it into a nearby wall, watching as the glass shattered and the wine stained down the wallpaper.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
